Boy Toys
Boy Toys is the eighth episode of Season 5. It aired on November 13, 2003. Synopsis Princess Morbucks tries to team up with the Rowdyruff Boys to beat the girls at their own game. However, after being rejected, she was reluctantly invited as a member of the Powerpuff Girls to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. Plot Princess Morbucks is held up in a traffic jam. She goes to see what the hold-up and sees The Powerpuff Girls fighting someone. Then these "someone" crashed into Princess' limo - The Rowdyruff Boys. They fly off again and Princess has an idea. Dressing into her evil gear, she stops the Powerpuff Girls from attacking the boys and excitedly asks the boys to let her join them. They reject her, saying that she is a "lame sissy baby girl" and that "boys can do better than girls." Brick then kicks her over to where the girls were knocked by her and the Rowdyruff Boys take off. The girls get ready to beat up Princess, but she forges crying and tells the girls what the boys said. She makes the girls angry and she then makes up stuff that the boys said about them. She then asks the girls to be a Powerpuff Girl and says that she has a plan. She takes them to a deserted location where she has a hidden warehouse of weapons used to destroy the girls. There she shows them an army tank with a supersonic blast gun, a plane with multiple scatter bombs and a boat with a molecular electronic destructor. Princess then says that the weapons are the girls' if she makes the girls one of them. Buttercup and Bubbles are against this, but Blossom, who is fascinated by the plane, lets Princess be a Powerpuff Girl, but only until they beat the Rowdyruffs. Princess tells the girls that they won't be disappointed. Later, the Rowdyruff Boys have robbed a fish market on the pier for burgers. They are about to rob a video games store when they are attracted by Princess and the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom piloting the plane, Buttercup piloting the tank and Bubbles piloting the boat. They all fire on Princess' command, but they all miss the boys. Now excited, the boys shoot over to their counterparts' vehicles and kick their counterparts out of the controls, taking over the vehicles themselves. They then start firing at each other, until finally, all three boys are lying in the wreckage of the vehicles on the pier, laughing fit to burst. This resulted in them getting paralyzed from their love of destruction. Princess, annoyed at how the girls acted in the battle, yells at them and amid it all, the Powerpuff Girls fly away. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Princess Morbucks *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch Minor Roles *Car Michael *Mrs. Morbucks (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the first time the Rowdyruff Boys appear in an 11-minute episode. *This is Princess' final major role in the series. *This is the only time in the series that the "new" Brick has hair all over the back of his head. The other times he appears, his mullet is the only hair to be seen. *Boomer says "De plane! De plane!" which is referred to what the diminutive Tattoo said from the TV series "Fantasy Island". *This episode marks the only time in the series that Princess was allowed to be a Powerpuff Girl. *Princess mentions having a mother at the beginning of the episode, though she's never seen. *'Innuendo:' a "Boy Toy" is a male, used specifically by females for pleasure and fun. *It is also seen when Brick tells Princess that boys can do anything better than girls he has a red stripe instead of black and a black shirt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2003 episodes